(KT) First Love
by hardbangster
Summary: HUANG ZITAO, pria itu tampak konsen menyetir mobil sedannya. Dilihat darimana pun dia tetap tampan dan fashionable. Tapi ... pasti tak ada satu orang pun yang menyangka kalau cowok ini masih jomblo dan belum pernah pacaran.
1. i'm single so what?

HUANG ZITAO, pria itu tampak konsen menyetir mobil sedannya. Dilihat darimana pun dia tetap tampan dan fashionable. Tapi ... pasti tak ada satu orang pun yang menyangka kalau cowok ini masih jomblo dan belum pernah , nggak ada suatu pun yang kurang pada diri Tao. Tampan, pintar, dan punya banyak bakat. Tengok saja hobi olahraga-nya yang seabreg. Begitu juga dengan kesukaannya menulis yang berbuah novel-novel yang sudah diterbitkan beberapa penerbit terkenal. Padahal, banyak juga kok cowok yang suka sama Tao. Tapi herannya sampai sekarang dia belum pernah ngerasain jatuh cinta. Kasihan kan ... ?! .

Tao sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia belum pernah jatuh cinta seperti yang dialami oleh teman-temannya termasuk ... seperti sahabatnya, Luhan, yang kini sedang asyik-asyiknya bermesraan dengan Sehun, pacarnya yang warga negara Korea itu. Luhan dan Sehun tampak sangat mesra di jok belakang, seakan-tidak memperdulikan Tao. Mulanya sih Tao bisa cuek, tapi lama-lama dia jengah juga. Tao bukannya cemburu melihat sahabatnya bermesraan dengan cowok seganteng Sehun. Tao cuma merasa jengah dan berharap bisa menurunkan cowok Korea itu secepatnya .

"Hun ... Kenapa sih kamu harus berangkat ke Seoul hari ini? Udah deh, gak usah balik ke sana. Temenin aja aku di sini ya. Aku masih pengen kamu di sini. .. " kata Luhan manja, sambil memeluk tangan Sehun erat.

"Han, aku kan harus kuliah. Setahun lagi aku juga kan ?"

"Iya. Tapi ... aku ingin tetap kamu di sini. Aku bosan kalau cuma lewat telepon atau internet." kata Luhan manja.

"Sabar ya, honey. Kamu tunggu aja. Bulan depan aku pasti balik lagi kok. Jadi kamu sabar aja ya?" Sehun juga tak kurang mesra.

"Bener ya, kamu pasti pulang? Aku pasti kangen banget sama kamu."

"Iya, aku juga pasti kangen sama kamu. Nanti aku janji bakal sering telepon kamu deh." Sehun semakin merapat pada Luhan.

"Janji ... ?" Luhan juga merapatkan diri pada Sehun.

"Iya janji ... " Sehun dan Luhan semakin merapat. Mereka saling mendekatkan wajah.

.

.

.

Eh, apa-apaan ini? Jangan bilang kalau mereka mau ...

Tao mulai panik. Dia sama sekali enggak mau melihat pasangan itu berciuman .

"EH, HUN! LO NAIK PESAWAT JAM BERAPA SIH?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

Spontan Sehun dan Luhan kaget, mereka menggeser duduk agak berjauhan.

"Aku naik pesawat yang jam satu, Tao. Sekarang udah jam berapa ya?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Jam sebelas. Kayaknya masih keburu deh ... Pesawat Korean Airlines kan?"

"Yup ... Tapi aku narus cepet sampai di sana. Bisa lebih cepat enggak Tao ... ?"

"Sabar bro ... Ini lagi diusahain cepet ... Busyet dah, gue udah kayak supir pribadi aja ya? Jangan lupa ninggalin uang bensin ya?"

"Tenang... itu Urusan gampang. Aku takut nih ketinggalan pesawat lagi seperti waktu itu sampai mamaku udah ngomel lagi. .. Aduh, jangan sampai aku kena marah lagi deh."

"Ya ... Tuan." jawab Tao pura-pura menghormat dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Tao ... lo gangguin orang yang lagi kasmaran aja deh ... " sindir Luhan.

"Permisi ya, Luhan yang manis ... Tujuan kita sekarang mengantarkan suami lo ini ke bandara kan ya? Jadi, enggak ada salahnya kalau lo tahan keinginan buat mesra-mesraan di mobiI gue sebentar aja ya ... Oke?! " jawab Tao cuek.

"Tapi kan wajar kan kalau gue mau mesra-mesraan sama pacar gue. Dia lan mau berangkat ke Seoul hari ini dan ... "

"Halah". bulan depan juga balik lagi. Terus kalian nyusahin gue lagi untuk nganterin." Tao memotong ucapan Luhan yang belum selesai.

"Aduh, Tao ... Kamu enggak ada berubah-berubahnya ya. Pantes aja belum punya pacar. Kamu harusnya lebih lembut sedikit, biar ada cowok yang mau - jadi pacar kamu ... " sahut Sehun.

"Oopss ... Jangan salah, hun. Begini-begini banyak cowok naksir sama gue kok. Cuma guenya aja yang enggak mau pacaran."

"Masa sih?" tanya Sehun enggak percaya.

"Bener hun. Banyak banget cowok yang ngejar-ngejar dia. Tapi dasar, si Tao bikin cowok-cowok itu patah hati dan nyerah semua." kata Luhan.

"Wow ... emang kenapa sih kamu segitunya enggak mau pacaran? Apa cowok-cowok yang deketin kamu enggak ada yang beres?" tanya Sehun iseng.

Tao hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Iya nih, aku juga bingung kenapa dia sampai segitunya enggak mau pacaran. Padahal... yang namanya pacaran itu enak Iho. Romantis banget! Seperti gue sama Sehun ... Iya kan sayang?" Luhan langsung merangkul Sehun. Kedua tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Sehun.

"Yes ... its true, honey." jawab Sehun sambi! membelai Luhan.

Wajah Luhan mendekat ke wajah Sehun.

"HAITTSS ... Jangan ciuman di mobil gue. Sehun kita udah sampai, cepat keluar dari mobil. Sekarang juga!" teriak Tao, mengusir Sehun dari mobilnya secepat mungkin.

"Eh, udah sampai ya?" Sehun segera mengambil barang barangnya dengan cepat. Untungnya dia tidak membawa banyak barang dan meletakkan semuanya tidak di bagasi mobil, jadi mempermudah dia untuk segera keluar dari mobil Tao.

"Honey, hati-hati di jalan ya ... " Luhan seakan tidak ingin berpisah dari pacarnya itu.

"Iya, tenang aja. Begitu sampai nanti aku pasti telepon kamu kok."

"Bener?"

"Iya. saranghae ... Aku pergi dulu ya?" Sehun dengan cepat mencium dahi Luhan.

"Eh, permisi bro ... Uang bensinnya mana ya?" Tao langsung mengulurkan tangannya minta setoran.

"oh, iya.. Thanks ya Tao ... " Sehun memberi sebuah amplop dari kantongnya pada Tao. Setelah Sehun turun, Tao dan Luhan pun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Eh, Tao ... lo beneran enggak minat pacaran ya? Kayaknya udah saatnya lo punya cowok deh." Luhan iseng ngobrol sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang.

"Gimana ya? Gue belum punya cowok yang gue suka. Kayaknya susah deh."

"Biar gue bantu cariin deh. Kasihan banget sih lo enggak punya cowok.:."

.

.

.

Sejak itu, Luhan berusaha keras mengenalkan Tao ke teman-teman cowoknya yang masih jomblo. Tapi semuanya gagal. Terakhir kali Luhan mengenalkan Tao ke teman-teman kakaknya. Itu juga gagal. Masalahnya bukan pada cowok-owok itu karena rata-rata tertarik sama Tao. Justru Tao yang sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka. Luhan sampai kehabisan akal. Usahanya sebulan ini sia-sia.

Tao tetap memlih jadi jornblo.

"Tao ... sejujurnya gue enggak tahu harus gimana biar lo jatuh cinta. Kenapa sih lo enggak mau nyoba pacaran, sekali aja ... Siapa tahu aja lo bisa suka ... " kata Luhan sambil memasang muka memelas.

"Gue enggak bisa han. Cinta kan enggak bisa dipaksain?! Jadi, intinya, kalau gue emang enggak suka, ya sudah ... Sorry gue enggak bisa ... "

"Yah, gue pasrah deh ... Moga-moga aja lo cepetan dapat cowok. Eh, siapa tahu di tempat magang nanti lo bisa ketemu cowok impian lo. Ya?!"

"Yah ... semoga aja gue nemuin cinta pertama gue ... "

Doa Tao sambil menatap bintang di langit.


	2. 1st day job trainee

Sudah pukul 07.15. Tao kalang kabuL Mobil yang biasanya dia pakai tiba-tiba saja tidak di tempat, dipakai Ayahnya karena mobilnya sedang diservis di bengkel. Akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk naik taksi. Taksi jenis apapun, yang penting taksi.

Semalam Tao tidur seperti bayi, sangat lelap. Begitu matanya terbuka Tao, langsung terjatuh dari tempat tidur karena melihat jam mejanya menunjukkan pukul 6.45. Entah kenapa hari ini sial banget. Udah telat bangun, mobilnya dipakai Ayahnya, sarapan di meja cuma ada sehelai roti, terakhir ... eh dia malah dapat benjol di kepala. Aduh, apes banget!

"Pak... cepetan Pak... Udah telat nih!" teriak Tao pada supir taksi yang membawanya sambil mengeluarkan HP dari dalam kantong tasnya. Tao benar-benar kebingungan begitu melihat banyak missed call dan sms di HP-nya. Sudah pasti dari Luhan.

"Iya, mas ... Ini lagi diusahain. Emang kalau di wilayah sini sering macet."

"Yah, Pak... Usahain dong. Mungkin bisa lewat jalan tikus kek atau lewat jalan kecoa kek.., Pokoknya jam 07.30 harus sampai di pabrik itu." Tao hampir mau nangis.

Tiba-tiba aja ada sebuah panggilan di HP-nya, pasti dari Luhan.

'Apa?" tanya Tao dengan suara altonya.

"LAGI DI MANA MAS? TAHU ENGGAK SIH INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang enggak kalah tingginya.

"Iya gue tahu ... Gue lagi kena macet. Pusing nih . . . !" Tao benar-benar panik.

"Kok bisa sih? Pasti tadi pagi telat bangun ya?"

"Glek ... Kok tahu sih ... ? Iya, emang tadi pagi gue telat bangun."

"Pantesan ... udah ah ... Pokoknya jam 7.30 kalo lo belum datang juga, enggak tahu deh gimana nasib magang lo di sini." Luhan langsung mematikan HP-nya.

Tao hanya bengong begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir sahabatnya itu. Dia malah jadi semakin panik. Tao tahu perusahaan tempat magangnya ini sangat terkenal karena disiplinnya. kalau hari pertama dia telat masuk, itu berarti bencana besar.

"Pak... udah sampai belum sih? Masih lama enggak?" Tao melihat jam-tangannya, pukul07.20.

"Itu mas ... Pabrik FJI yang gedungnya war a krem itu... Kira-kira kalau lari dari sini cuma sekitar sepuluh menit"·tunjuk sopir taksi itu.

"Begitu ya ... Ya udah aku keluar aja sekarang." Tao, segera keluar dari taksi dan membayar ongkosnya. Dengan memakai celana kain dan blazer, Tao pun segera berlari. Tidak perduli kalau blazer yang dipakainya bisa kusut atau celananya bakal robek. Pokoknya tujuan utamanya adalah sampai ke gedung FJI itu dan jangan telat.

Dari pos penjaga satpam ke lobby pun Tao harus berlari. Gedung FJI lumayan besar juga. Dari pos satpam ke lobby saja jaraknya seratus meter. Gedungnya seperti gedung pencakar langit. Lumayan luas juga karena kantor dan pabriknya ada dalam satu wilayah. UntungIah Tao belum terlambat. Di lobby ia bertemu dengan Luhan yang lama menunggunya.

"KEMANA AJA SIH?" tanya Luhan.

"Sorry ... Namanya juga kena macet... Yang penting enggak telat kan?"

"Telat sepuluh detik, tapi enggak apa-apa deh. Kita disuruh ke ruang rapat untuk bertemu karyawan HRD, manager purchasing, dan manager produksi." ajak Luhan sambil menarik tangan Tao.

"Bukannya kita ketemu sama bagian HRD aja? Ngapain ketemu sama manager produksi dan manager purchasing juga?" tanya Tao heran.

"Gue juga enggak tahu ... Udahlah, yang penting kita ke sana aja dulu. Yuk ... !" Luhan mengajak Tao ke ruangan yang tadi ia sebutkan.

"Eh, kalau dilihat-lihat, nih kantor lumayan keren juga ya?! Kayaknya kita enggak bakal rugi deh magang di sini. .. " kata Luhan sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang rapat.

"Iya juga ya, tapi kita kan cuma tiga bulan di sini ... "

"Gue ngerasa kita magang di sini bakal seru deh ... Atau menegangkan ya?"

"Hehehe .. , menegangkan ya? Bener banget, gue jadi ingat pas diomelin habis-habisan sarna pak Suho,HRD itu, gara-gara nanya terus tentang status magang kita."

"Iya ... Ngomong-ngomong kita enggak kesasar kan?"

"Bener kok,itu ruang rapatnya ... Apa salah ya? pak Suho mana sih?" tanya Luhan.

.

.

.

Pak Suho yang tadi Luhan sebut namanya itu ternyata sudah berada di belakang mereka. Dia memakai baju hitam dan celana panjang cokelat. Raut wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, maaf ya kalau saya telat..." sapa pak Suho.

"Selamat pagi pak, enggak apa-apa kok, kami juga baru saja sampai." jawab Tao dan Luhan.

"Oh iya, begini, saya belum bisa menentukan kalian magang di departemen mana. Nanti, kalian ketemu pak Siwon dan pak Donghae, ya? Mereka yang akan menentukan ... Enggak apa-apa kan?" pak Suho memandang Luhan dan Tao.

"Enggak apa-apa kok pak ... " jawab Tao dan Luhan hampir bersamaan.

"Oh ya udah ... Kalian tunggu di sini ya. Ntar kalau ketemu mereka, terutama pak Siwon, kalian nurut aja ya, Jangan melawan. Soalnya dia itu cerewet. .. Mengerti kan?" bisik pak Suho.

"Baik Bu . . ."

"Oke kalian tetap di sini ya ... "pak Suho meninggalkan mereka berdua diruangan itu .

Tao dan Luhan terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata pak Suho barusan. Emang kayak apa sih pak Siwon itu, sampai-sampai pak Suho sebegitu khawatirnya? Tao terus berpikir dan mengira-ngira. Bagi Tao, tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari Ibunya dan Neneknya. Kalau mereka berdua marah ... Wah .. itu pertanda tsunami dan hujan geledek telah datang Hihihi. ..

"Tao .. Kok bengong sih? Pasti karena mikirin kata-kata pak Suho tadi ya?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Enggak kok ... Santai aja. Gue rasa pak Siwon nggak semenakutkan itu deh ... Setidaknya, tidak melebihi Ibu atau Nenek gue. Kita nggak usah terlalu khawatir."

"Iya juga ya ... Mungkin pak Suho terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, kalau dia memang menakutkan gitu, gimana dong? Yang gue khawatir, gue satu departemen sama dia. Wah ... kiamat deh selama tiga bulan."

"pak Suho cuma bilang dia cerewet kan? Enggak masalah kita kan hampir tiap hari kena marah ortu kita. tapi emang dia seperti apa ya, sampai-sampai pak Suho takut begitu? Apa dia melebihi mons ... " Belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terdengar derap kaki yang kuat mendekati ruangan.

"Eh, Tao ... Bunyi apaan tuh?" tanya Luhan ketakutan.

"Enggak tahu... Bunyi apaan ya?" tanya Tao bingung ...

BRAKKKKKKK! Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka seolah menghantam dinding. Luhan dan Tao sampai loncat dari tempat duduk, untungnya mereka tidak terjatuh. Di hadapan mereka muncul seorang pria separuh baya dengan baju merah menyala dan celana gombrong warna hijau tua.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. busy day !

Di sebuah ruangan, tampak sebuah meja yang cukup lebar. Di atasnya ada komputer keluaran terbaru, belum lagi telepon dan berbagai alat kantor lainnya. Di sudut meja tersedia makanan-makanan kecil. Suasana ruangan kerja itu sangat menyenangkan, apalagi boleh memutar lagu-lagu. Seperti saat ini,di ruangan ini mengalun lagu romantis yang membuat semakin betah berlama-lama. Wah, ini benar-benar suasana kantor yang nyaman. Sudah lama Luhan bermimpi bisa bekerja di tempat yang keren seperti ini.

Pegawai-pegawai yang sekantor dengannya juga bersikap ramah terhadap Luhan. Apalagi pegawai-pegawai cowok banyak yang masih muda, keren, dan single. Kalau saja Luhan jomblo, pasti dia sudah menggaet cowok-cowok keren itu sekarang.·

"Luhan, kalau ada yang enggak dimengerti, ntar tanya aku aja ya?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Luhan.

"Oh iya, thanks ya Kyu hyung" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Di sini enak kok. Kerjanya enggak terlalu banyak, jadi kamu pasti bisa mengerjakannya. Kalau kamu enggak mengerti, kamu bisa tanya siapa aja atau bisa minta bantuan ke staf yang lain."

"Iya hyung, thank you ... " jawab Luhan lagi.

Di hari pertama, Luhan disuruh memasukkan data data ke komputer. Bagi Luhan itu bukan masalah karena itu pekerjaan yang mudah. Rasanya Luhan melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Apa ya? Begitu dia sedang berusaha mengingat, tiba-tiba saja telepon di mejanya berdering. Luhan pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, selamat siang ... " sapa Luhan.

"HEH .. " TUKAR T EMPAT!" teriak Tao di ujung telepon.

"Oh, Tao ... Apa kabar? Enak enggak di departemen produksi? Sudah pasti enak dong ya, kan kantor lo di tengah pabrik ya?" sindir Luhan sambil menahan tawa.

"Sialan .. Iya, tahu ... Lo dapat tempat enak di sana ... ruangan kantor yang luas, mewah, dikelilingi cowok kece. Tempat gue .. ,," Belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"NGIIIIIINGG! !"

"Busyet dah, bunyi apaan tuh?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Bunyi mesin produksi... Beneran deh gue enggak betah di sini. Ruangan gue sebelahan sarna mesin ... Kita tuker tempat yuk?!" pinta Tao memelas.

"Enggak ... " jawab Luhan tegas sambil menahan senyum.

"Yah ... tega amat sih .. " Katanya mau nolongin sahabat lo ini untuk dapat pacar". Jadi, biarkanlah gue di sana ya? Lo gantiin gue di sini. Please .. ,," pinta Tao kembali.

"Sudah pasti enggak dong .. Gue denger di sana banyak cowok. Kan departemen produksi?! Karyawannya ada 500-an orang Iho. Udah takdir kali lo ditaruh di sana ... Siapa tahu dapat cowok .. Oh iya, salam dari gue buat pak Siwon ya?!" kata Luhan sambil kembali menahan ketawa.

"Sialan.. Awas ya! Sudah Ah... Capek ngomong terus. Bye!" Tao segera menutup teleponpya.

.

.

.

"BRAKK! ! !" Tao meletakkan gagang telepon itudengan keras dan merebahkan diri di kursi. Untungnya di ruangan itu hanya ada dia. Ya ... di sini dia membantu supervisor produksi. Pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan lumayan banyak. Dari memfotokopi, menyusun arsip, entry data, dan entah apalagi. Tao sampai bingung mana yang harus ia kerjakan dulu. .

Untuk sesaat, sebelum bosnya balik, Tao istirahat sejenak. Diam-diam dia melirik ke arah ruangan lain. Ruangan di sebelahnya adalah ruangan supervisor juga, tapi lebih besar daripada ruangannya. Sebelahnya ruangan administrasi dan sebelahnya lagi adalah ruangan kepala bagian.

Tao belum sempat berkenalan dengan staf yang lain karena mereka terlihat sangat sibuk. Tao jadi teringat tentang peristiwa tadi, saat mereka mengambil undian itu. Luhan langsung senyam-senyum begitu melihat tulisan

"Purchasing" sedangkan Tao rasanya mau pingsan begitu melihat tulisan "Produksi". Dari awal Tao sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia bakalan magang di departemen produksi, apalag kalau ruangannya harus bersebelahan dengan mesin sebesar itu. Hmm ... perasaan hatinya jadi benar-benar enggak enak sekarang.

Jam 11.30.

"Sudah saatnya makan siang nih ... Kerjaan ini dikerjain ntar aja·kali ... " belum sempat Tao keluar dari ruangan, telepon di ruangan itu tiba-Uba berdering. Dengan kesal, Tao menerimanya.

"Hallo, selamat siang . .. "

"Tao... tolong ya, arsip itu diberesin semua. Data-datanya sudah harus di entry juga ya. Jangan lupa, semuanya harus selesai sebelum jam 12. Oke?!" kata miss Yuri.

"0h, baik miss ... " jawab Tao lemas.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka12.15. Tao bersyukur karen a semua pekerjaan itu akhirnya sudah' selesai. Hampir saja dia pingsan menyelesaikan itu semua sebelum jam 12.00 . Tao melihat HP-nya, sesuai dengan perkiraannya, ada 4 sms dan 5 missed call. Ya ... bagus banget, Tao sudah bisa menebak siapa yang rajin mengirim sms dan missed call itu. Sudah pasti dan tidak lain adalah LUHAN. Huh .. Dia enggak tahu aja penderitaannya di sini. Dengan cepat Tao mengambil HP itu dan segera turun ke bawah. Untungnya ia diberitahu letak kantin, kalau enggak pasti kesasar. Sebenarnya Tao ingin juga makan siang bareng staf produksi yang lain, tapi dia harus bertemu dengan Luhan dulu.

GUBRAKKK!

"AKKHHH! !"

Karena sibuk membaca sms di HP-nya, tanpa sengaja Tao bertabrakan dengan seorang cowok di tangga kantin.

"Ma-maaf. .. aku enggak lihat" kata Tao tergagap gagap.

"Oh, enggak ... enggak apa-apa kok. Aku juga enggak lihat." jawab cowok itu sambil tersenyum. Tao sempat tertegun juga, ternyata pegawai ini masih muda, mungkin tidak terlalu jauh beda usianya dengan dia. Ia memakai seragam FJI berwarna abu-abu. Dari seragainnya tertulis nama Chanyeol. Hmm ... nama yang lumayan bagus.

"Kamu pegawai baru ya?" tanya pegawai itu ..

"Oh, enggak. Aku anak magang ... "

"Oh, anak magang." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ... eh..Maaf ya, aku ke atas dulu."

"Ya ... " katanya sambil mempersilahkan.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Tao lansung naik ke atas. Dia sarna sekali tidak tahu kalau pegawai yang bernama Chanyeol itu diam-diam masih melihatnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantin, hampir semua pasang mata melihat ke arah Tao dan membuatnya salah tingkah. Mungkin karena ia orang baru di sini. Sudahlah, lebih baik cuek saja. Setelah mengambil makanan, Tao segera menuju meja tempat Luhan yang sudah duluan ada di sana.

"Kemana aja sih? Lama banget?" tanya Luhan.

"Banyak kerjaan tadi ... Lo gimana?" tanya Tao balik.

"Tentu enggak dong ... Kerjaan gue nyantai banget. .. gue sama sekali enggak nyangka bisa magang di tempat yang keren begitu."

"iya, tahu... Tempat lo keren... Tempat gue ... Huaaa ... !" memikirkannya saja membuat Tao tidak berminat lagi untuk makan.

"Sabar ya ... Tapi, ogomong-ngomong gimana?" goda Luhan.

"apanya yang gimana?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Masa enggak ada yang PDKT? Minimal ada yang lo suka ... ?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"apaan sih? Enggak ada apa-apa tuh... Rata-rata pegawai di tempat gue itu udah pada married semua."

"Yah, gimana sih? Masa enggak ada yang masih single dan rada cakepan gitu?"

"Boro-boro lihat-lihat cowok, kerjaan gue tuh numpuk banget tahu ... " Tao sewot.

"Ya elah ... Jangan sampai lo jadi cowok workaholic di sini ... "

"Wah, bener itu ... jangan sampai ... Amit-amit dah ... "

"Terus sering ketemu sarna pak Siwon enggak?"

"Untungnya sih enggak sering-sering amat. Gue bersyukur banget karena ruangannya jauh dari ruangan kantor gue. Pokoknya, setiap ada dia, gue berusaha kabur sejauh mungkin deh." ujar Tao dengan muka langsung pucat begitu membayangkan sosok pak Siwon.

"Hahaha ... Kayaknya hari-hari lo magang di sini bakal menegangkan ya?!"

"Bisa jadi ... " jawab Tao singkat sambi! mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Eh, Lin ... coba tebak..musuh lo, si Bebek itu dapat magang dimana?" .

"Bebek? Oh si Baekhyun ... Emang dia dapat dimana?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Begitu denger kita dapet di FJI, dia langsung ngirim lamaran magang ke Seoul Juicy, saingan berat perusahaan ini. Kayaknya emang dia selalu ingin bersaing sama lo deh ... "

"Oh, bagus. Dari dulu dia selalu begitu kok."

.

.

.

Tao memperhatikan jam tangannya. Pukul 19:30 . Bagaimana ini? Seharusnya laporan ini sudah selesai dari tadi. Tapi, Tao lupa meletakkan salah satu laporan. Mungkin tertinggal di gudang atau di tempat lain. Kalau laporan itu tidak ada, nasibnya bakal berakhir tragis.

"Tao ... Kamu sudah selesai?" tanya Miss Yuri tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Miss, hampir selesai ... " jawab Tao ragu-ragu.

"Belum selesai? Pasti karena ada laporan yang tertinggal

Glek . .. ! Kok tahu ... Tao ketakutan.

"Nih laporannya, katanya ketinggalan di lab. Tadi Kai ke sini. Dia udah ngerjain laporannya .. Sekarang kamu boleh pulang."

"apa? Kai? Dia yang ngerjain laporan ini Miss? Masa sih? Kai itu yang mana ya Miss?"

"Kamu belum tahu? Dia supervisor baru di sini."

"Oh begitu ya? Miss Yuri, tadi dicari sama pak Siwon." . . . . .

"Oh ya, aku udah tahu kok. Tenang aja... Kamu sekarang boleh pulang." kata Miss Yuri sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Tao bakal naksir sama someone **


	4. my handsome supervisor

BESOKNYA, Luhan dan Tao sarna sekali tidak terlambat. Seharusnya pada jam segini jalanan macet, tapi jalanan hari ini benar-benar mulus. Dan lagi-lagi Tao harus mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Karena komputernya sedang dipake oleh miss Yuri, mau tidak mau ia harus memakai komputer di ruangan lain karena masih banyak data yang harus dimasukkan.

"Miss... enggak apa-apa nih pinjam komputer di ruangan sebelah?" tanya Tao ragu-ragu.

"Ya, enggak apa-apa ... Kamu bilang aja, udah dapat izin dari saya." jawab miss Yuri dengan cuek.

Tao hanya diam, memperhatikan ke ruangan sebelah. Emang sih kelihatan ada satu komputer yang menganggur, tapi masa sih pakai acara langsung masuk dan langsung pakai begitu aja ... Harus ada kalimat basa basinya dulu kan? Mana satu ruangan itu isinya cowok semua lagi.

"aduh bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan mereka menakutkan juga seperti pak Siwon. Huaa ... jangan sampai deh ... " Tao menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum masuk ke ruangan itu .

Dugaan Tao meleset. Mereka ternyata ramah dan pengertian. Tao malah bisa tidak sadar kalau sudah dua jam ada di ruangan itu, bahkan berbicara dan mengobrol dengan mereka. Rata-rata mereka memptinyai selera humor yang tinggi. Mereka asyik diajak bicara apa saja. Tao merasa senang· juga bisa bekerja satu ruangan dengan mereka.

"Tao, ngomong-ngomong kamusudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Lay, salah satu staf administrasi di sana.

"Eh, . pacar? Hmm... belum. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao balik. la tahu mereka hanya iseng saja, lagipula mereka semua kan sudah punya keluarga.

"Hah, masa sih?"

"lya bel urn ... " jawab Tao singkat.

"Ya, ampun ... Ya udah, biar aku cariin ya? Ada yang kamu taksir enggak di FJl ini?" tanya Lay.

"Yah ... Aku kan baru dua hari di sini. Mana mungkin secepat itu aku langsung naksir cowok."

"Betul juga ya ... Tapi, sayang lho kalau kamu belum pernah pacaran. Apalagi kamu masih muda."

"lya juga sih ... " jawab Tao dengan singkat. Bukannya Tao enggak mau pacaran sih ... Tapi gimana? Dia belum ketemu cowok yang pas di hatinya.

"oh iya, Tao ... kau kan magang di sini, kalau misalnya butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan bertanya ya? Ada yang mau ditanyakan enggak?" tanya Henry.

"lya, tenang aja ... " jawab Tao sambil tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Kalau kamu masih belum tahu dengan pegawai pegawai di sini, tanya aja ke kita."

"Pegawai di sini?" Tiba-tiba saja Tao teringat Kai, orang yang menyerahkan laporannya yang ketinggalan.

Tanpa dia, mungkin Tao enggak bakal pulang-pulang kemarin. lngin sih ketemu terus mengucapkan terima kasih sama dia. Tapi, gimana mau mengucapkan terima kasih, Tao sendiri tidak tahu yang mana orangnya. Ah, sudahlah.. Ntar juga pasti tahu. Tao kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, menulis data-data ke dalam laporannya .

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Tao sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Paling staf yang mencari orang yang ada di ruangan ini. tidak adahubungan dengan dirinya.

" Henry ada yang mau aku tanyakan nih. Sibuk enggak?" tanya orang itu menghampiri Henry.

" Ada apa Kai?" tanya Henry balik.

Eh .. Apa? Kai katanya? Jangan-jangan dia ... Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat orang yang dipanggil Kai itu. Staf bernama Kai itu memakai baju biru terang. Berbeda dengan staf yang lain. Sepertinya jabatannya lebih tinggi. Ia masih muda. Rambutnya dipotong rapi. alis matanya tebal dan tajam. wajahnya panjang. dan kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan. Tubuhnya pun cukup tinggi .. Lumayan juga sih ... Setidaknya untuk staf produksi dia termasuk lumayan. Sepertinya Kai tahu kalau diam-diam Tao memperhatikannya. Begitu Kai melihat ke arah Tao. Tao pura-pura enggak lihat.

"Sepertinya ada pegawai baru ya?" tanya Kai sambil melirik ke arah Tao. Taopasang muka pura pura cuek dan tidak mendengar.

"Iya dong ... Biar ada pemanis." kata Henry bercanda.

"Boleh kenalan enggak nih?" tanya Kai sambil mendekati Tao.

"Tentu saja boleh ..." jawab Tao dengan santai.

"Kenalkan, aku Kai. Supervisor produksi." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Huang Zitao. aku magang di sini" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Tao terus berpikir. sepertinya dia pernah melihat cowok ini. tapi entah dimana. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan Kai kemarin. tapi tiba-tiba saja Tao merasa segan. Ya ... mungkin lebih baik dia tidak perlu mengatakannya.

.

.

.

**to be continued ...**


End file.
